User talk:BrianG/Me/N Fast Melee Shutdown
How is this build possible? It is a mesmer primary using necro runes? I dont think so.... Caramel Ni 13:36, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah that's weird ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:05, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Lol sorry guys, thats an oversight on my part. That was supposed to be Fast Casting, not Blood Magic. I used one of my blood magic builds just for the template, and forgot to overwrite one of the attributes. -- BrianG 15:20, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Nerf Well, I finally post this build I have been working on and then most of the skills get nerfed the same day. Should still work but the attributes are messed since Inspiration needs to be at 12 to get 3 energy from Spirit of Failure. Mantra of Recovery is basically required now considering the recharge time increases. Arcane Echo might have to get dropped due to the increased energy cost of reckless haste. Suggestions welcomed for what skills to switch in. -- BrianG 01:11, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Energy Tap? That's a bad choice for energy management. Power Drain is better, even if you only manage to interrupt with it half the time. Tycn 21:31, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Remember that Spirit of Failure is also your energy management, and the build is designed to have a secondary use for energy denial. I'm not the greatest at interupts, but the problem with Power Drain is that you should be cycling through melee targets spreading hexes most of the time so you won't always catch a spellcaster. Energy Tap is also ready on demand so when you need energy you don't have to worry about finding a spell to stop. But mainly I chose Energy Tap for energy denial, not gain. Energy Tap combined with Mantra of Recovery is pretty powerful energy denial. Energy Drain is a powerful elite but with Mantra of Recovery Energy Tap can be cast twice in the same period, stealing more energy than the elite. If you keep up spamming Energy Tap and Ether Feast as soon as they recharge, thats a drain of 6 energy every 13 seconds and 3 energy every 4 seconds. Power Drain would definitely be useful as well though, if you are really good at interrupts I'd recommend it. -- BrianG 01:40, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::For E-denial, use Spirit Shackles. If you're not good at interrupting, use Drain Enchantment. Still, it's not hard to find an ele casting a 2-3 second spell. Tycn 02:02, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::I like the multifunction aspect of Energy Tap, thats why I decided on it, but the other suggestions are equally good. I've used Spirit Shackles quite a bit too, its powerful but a bit expensive, especially now that reckless haste's cost got increased. I think what I'm going to do is swap out arcane echo (too expensive now for reckless haste) and add Spirit Shackles or another optional. -- BrianG 02:11, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay I've updated the bar and added an optional slot. I agree that Power Drain and Spirit Shackles would be great in this slot, but I'm more curious about which optionals out of the ones I've listed should not be used. Suffering for example, or the Well spells? Anyone have thoughts on any of the other optionals? -- BrianG 11:29, 9 April 2007 (CDT) How about: *Enfeeble *Faintheartedness *Shadow of Fear *Inspired/Revealed Hex *Vocal Minority *Insidious Parasite can't think of any more... Tycn 22:39, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Hey, thanks for the suggestions. I do have enfeebling blood listed as optional which I like better than Enfeeble due to the AOE. I purposely left out Faintheartedness, Shadow of Fear, and Insidious Parasite because they conflict with the other hexes especially Reckless Haste. I think Enfeebling Blood is the best skill to add if you want additional melee shutdown, because it will hit multiple targets and will not conflict with your hexes. Inspired/Revealed Hex are alright but don't have any synergy with the elite since they have no recharge. I do like the Vocal Minority suggestion though, I'm adding that to the list. What do people think of the Curses wells though? I haven't got around to trying them, only used wells with a blood necro before. -- BrianG 11:31, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::For Faintheartedness and SoF, you can use a different hex chain. Or probably not, because the Failure hexes recharge fast enough. I don't like the well spells, Well of Weariness is just underpowered, and all wells aren't reliable. Tycn 20:22, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah thats what I'm thinking too. Weariness is definitely a bit weak. Darkness is cool but I think I have enough "missing". I'll probably take those ones of the list. Thanks again. -- BrianG 21:01, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I like this build. Make no mistake, it's a bitch build against melee users, and being on the receiving end of this would feel like when ANET pulls a "balance classic" ( that is, toss enough mesmer and bitch necro curse mobs at the problem until it goes away). But i like it.... VERY specialised, which means that if you're not going against melee opponenets, you will be wondering wtf you're doing around here... but VERY nice build. the only reason I'm giving it a "somewhat technical" rating is because of it's ultraspecialisation ( Because it is an otherwise extremely simple to play with) .--Lullysing 12:02, 9 May 2007 (CDT)